huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Momo
|homeworld = Unknown}} Unlocking Requirements A bag of goldfish is required to unlock Momo. To unlock Momo, dispose the bag of goldfish when you are outside (University Campus, Dawnwood Park, etc) and she will appear. Regardless on picking any dialogue choices, Momo will appear in your HunieBee as a candidate to date. Physical Description In Momo's default appearance, she has short, red hair that extends no further than her shoulders and bangs. Her eyes are golden with a narrow pupil which represents that of a cat's eye. Momo is also pale with a slim build and wears a black collar with a bell on her neck and a short, navy blue kimono with a design of a white streak pattern across the top and white flowers and has a little bow on her tail that has the same pattern as the kimono. On her feet, she wears white socks with brown sandals. Like a cat, Momo has black cat ears with white, fluffy fur and a black tail with white fur at the end on her backside. Like the other characters, Momo has various outfits and hairstyles that are unlockable throughout the game. Personality "She is very sweet, innocent and adorable; with a naive child-like mentality about most things. She loves to run around outside and play in the sun but tends to come back inside at night. Momo lives to make her master happy. Once you discover how to unlock her and become her new master, she will become very attached to you."- Game Description History Momo is a stray cat girl that is in desperate need of a master. Momo's origins are unknown. Controversy Momo has been the subject of controversy and head scratchers since her reveal in Huniepop mainly correlating to her age and cat like interactions Age Momo claims her age is one year old in cat years, and the developers confirm that this translates to 18 human years. Despite the official statement, fans continue to debate the formula for converting one cat year to human years (ranging anywhere from Age 15 to 24 human years old) to determine Momo's human age equivalent. Origins Momo's identity is a hot topic of debate among fans. She receives many more questions than any of the other fantasy characters regarding her origins. This is most likely because while all the other characters have a clear understanding of what they are and where they come from, Momo seems to be entirely clueless. Momo adamantly claims she is a "kitty" yet a number of her interactions and interests contradict this statement. * Momo's favorite foods are vegetables and sweets, these foods both ignore the fact that cats cannot taste sweet foods (a fact she clearly knows as it's a question she will quiz the player on), and are carnivores generally unable to digest herbaceous foods. * Momo claims that she does not eat "pets" (goldfish) despite the fact that fish are a staple food in a cat's diet. * Momo expresses displeasure to water when taken to water based date spots, perpetuating the widely exerted belief that cats hate water. Regardless, she owns a swimsuit. Trivia * Momo's name has two meanings depending on the way her name is read in Japanese 百 (momo) meaning "hundred" or 桃 (momo) meaning "peach". * A quarter of Momo's Gift Collection is related to toys. However, most of the toys that the protagonist can gift to is related to puzzles or requires thinking. Given that Momo has very low intelligence or is ignorant on many things, this particular gift collection (toys) is contradictory. * The only times when Momo expresses anger is when the protagonist tries to give her food that are not vegetables or desserts, or when she is taken to the Hot Springs where she will hiss at the water. * Momo is the lightest character of all twelve Huniepop characters at 100 pounds. * Momo's Super Sailor outfit may be a reference to a Japanese anime classic, Sailor Moon. * All the names of Momo's hairstyles are in romanized Japanese. Translating the names of Momo's hairstyles (except koneko, which means kitten) correlates to "romantic" vocabulary or to her most desired trait, Romance. * When the protagonist fails a date or matches purple heart tokens, Momo is the only character who does not show bitter disappointment or anger; only passive reactions. * Momo has the lowest alcohol tolerance of all characters in the game that will drink at any time of the day. * Momo is the only character who does not have a last name. * The quote when the player gives her alcoholic drinks at night is a reference to the "Si, esta bien" meme. * Momo is one of eight girls to appear in Random Encounters' video HuniePop the Musical. The others are Nikki (portrayed by Kyanna's voice actress, Hayden Daviau), Kyanna, Audrey, Tiffany, Aiko, Venus, and Kyu. Category:Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Huniepop Category:Non-Human